Talk:Irradiated Earth
I think we should have some type of council to run this project, as with holding if people propose a page, we need to make sure is reasonable. I'd like to think that un-detonated nukes would be some-what rare. -Sunkist- 09:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I can has Republic of Texas (Irradiated Earth) pls? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) #There is an Admin (MEEEEEEEEEE) who makes sure everything is reasonable #Yes ya can! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I would just think a group or the entire community should vote and debate on what content should be allow to made, so we don't have conflicting canon. People shoulden't be building out from huge cities and what not, they are all destroyed. -Sunkist- 20:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Two simple rules of roleplaying: **Don't POWERGAME (i.e. don't do things which are unfair in general and impossible to happen IRL) **Don't METAGAME (i.e. you don't know anything which the people in game don't know) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Requirements Alright, we need to discuss some things before it gets out of hand like in FW. Here are a few requirements I suggest for a new nation to be admitted: *There must be ghouls (always). *There must be raiders (always). *There must be some degree of chaos (always). **''Meaning, the old world is DONE. There won't be any Utopian cities or vast lush jungles. There IS NO GRASS IN THE WORLD (it's all dead). *The player joining must have read over the timeline and understand what has happened in the world. *We cannot alter what happened in the Fallout timeline, however, like I did with The Initiate, we may RP with them which doesn't really have an effect on the overall storyline of Fallout. *We need to keep everything Fallout has given. Like said above, the world is dead. There isn't any more green out there. *People shouldn't be "smart" anymore, as it has been thousands of years since the world was stable enough to give education. I'll add some more when I think of it, but for now, let's discuss. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) There's grass in New Vegas. And lush jungles. And green. Lots of it. Even in Fallout, 2, and 3 there's some plants. Saying everything is dead is overboard. And I think you mean hundreds of years. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :The Fallout wikia and the timeline clearly states that after the war, black rain rained over the entire world, almost killing everything overnight. I've never played Fallout 1 or 2, so I won't know, nor understand what they're trying to do. In 3, it's a very special case, because of Harold. I also mean there's no green lawn grass as we know it today. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, grass will grow in certain parts of the country. Depending on the shell of the ground, the quality and nutritions. Most likely, alot of the trees will die, all crops will be killed or radiated. After about 40-50 years, and most of the top soil of 'Desert Farming' will be washed, blown away, its going to be so loose from not having plants. If the vault, or shelter has stole, bought, given a Garden of Eden Creation Kit the area can be fixed. One kit would fix about 10 aces. Then the next hard part, is getting the water, keeping the area safe, which this is were plans will fall apart and destruction of they're group. -Sunkist- 20:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but to keep the game interesting, I think we shouldn't be able to start billion-dollar farming communities thriving in every aspect of their agriculture. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree 100%, it would really be terrible for everyone to have huge triving communities. -Sunkist- 22:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) So, is this what we got currently? This map shows NCR, United States (Washington) Texas and Oil City. -Sunkist- 23:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It will be difficult to make a map of Irradiated Earth, because of the chaos. I mean, for example, my government claims to own most of the Southern USA, but in fact, they aren't even strong enough to keep a hold over the entire state of Texas. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, remember, population needs to be waaaay down. Minecraftian, think you can bring your population down to about 900k? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oil City was never hit by nukes = nobody died from them. But I'll lower it to 1 Million for obivious reasons. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, keep Vertibird numbers !VERY LOW! The program got started shortly before the Earth was plunged into nuclear war. RoT only has three Vertibirds. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rules In addition to my list of rules above, I suggest we take some of the rules used by the Fallout Fanon Wikia (http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanon_Wiki:Tranquility_Lane_Rules). I recommend the bias rules such as "Fallout 1 and 2 take precedence over Fallout 3" to be removed. Here are the rules I think we should incorporate: *Take all the Canon from all the Fallout games, including Mothership Zeta. *No new weapons. We only use weapons which have been in Fallout games. *It is absolutely forbidden for a character you create to drastically change or influence a canon group, location or person. **No, we need it so you can actually make a nation where you want it *Nicknames and titles/ranks for a character can’t be used as an article’s name, always use their proper names. **Without certain reasoning, this is allowed (such as if they don't have a name) *Don't make one-dimensional characters, they're boring. Good characters will have flaws and habits and so much more. *International travel is restricted. Your character could travel from Vermont into Canada, Texas into Mexico, or Germany into Austria for example, but Brazil to Japan would be out of the picture. *Branches, detachments, and splinter groups of Canon factions (Brotherhood of Steel, NCR, Enclave, etc.) require administrator approval. **Not here bud *Canon facts must ALWAYS be adhered to. *Articles should not directly reference game mechanics outside of appropriate infoboxes. *No abuses of fallout logic such as incredulous (even by fallout standards) mutations, overpowering a character or animal through the use of FEV or creating highly advanced technology without a proper explanation. **Plain english please :3 *Categorize your articles! *Articles set after the year 2300 are to be considered unofficial. - I don't like the one day, one month thing, we need to be at one fixed date, and progress at a daily speed, or be at a standstill. **How about we don't have a date. And I'm not going to agree to the after 2300 rule. *The Fallout games provide a reason for the mass bombing of the world. Do not attempt to create your own reasons for said bombing. Same with other Canon Facts. Canon has been written, do not rewrite it to suit your own tastes (unless it's your people who have mistaken the reasons for the war ICly). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You need to elaborate on your replies, as I don't understand any of them. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Creatures I'd love to help out, but I'm afraid I don't know enough about Fallout to make much of a difference. Could I create some mutated creatures, though? Pinguinus impennis 03:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) BTW: how seriously do you people take copyrighted photos? Are they allowed here, or are they discouraged? Pinguinus impennis 03:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can, and if you read the licenses of many pictures, they are released under a copy right that let's you use them without infringement. And I personally don't regard copyrights on the majority of images I have posted. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I see. So basicly, it' s OK as long as I'm not taking credit for the production of the pictures or using them commerically. Correct? Pinguinus impennis 04:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You have to post a license template for copyrighted images, or they'll be subject to deletion. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Join I can joins yew? kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 01:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yus, just pick a blank area on the map and make sure your population is five million or less. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I dunno... I kind of have to join with Pinguinus impennis on this one, unfortunately. My knowledge and experience with the Fallout series is very limited because I have not actually played the game myself, though I have been reading up on it here. The real-time aspect makes me a bit nervous because of my lack of knowledge. I might just slow everything down. I am still interested in participating, though. Maybe I could help design some of the creatures and places? Tell me what you think. Cheers, Cerne 07:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I do need someone to come up with some creatures not exclusive to the Mojave and Capital wasteland. It would be nice of you to do so. :) (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thanks. I'll get right on that. Any regions in particular, or just anywhere? And how much do you want from existing Fallout sources (I.e. do you want data from Fallout references exclusively, or can I cross-reference it with real-life data and speculate based on that)? I apologise for the delay of my previous edit but I wanted to be sure I was making a good choice. I still think I have, but I regretnot doing more. Anyway, thanks again. Cheers, Cerne 15:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Base it as closely to Fallout as you can, as the game is based off of it. But, as Fallout actually took place on Earth, and most things will still be the same, you can use RL stuff as well. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OK. Will do. This should be fun. And thanks for the quick reply! Cheers, Cerne 15:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. I am currently busy with something else but I should be more available after Wednesday, if not sooner. I'll get to work then. Cheers, Cerne 00:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) New admin Since Minecraftian just up'd and vanished, IE needs a new admin. I am electing myself, but if anyone else wishes to take the spot, we can have a democratic vote. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dagnabbit, and I've already got a few articles on the way, too... Are any of the rules and restrictions going to change or are they going to stay the way they are? Also, I'd read that Minecraftian has done this sort of thing before. Maybe we should leave some things the way they are in case he returns. Cheers, Cerne 16:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well most everything will stay the same. Your articles are still important, as we're still based off of Fallout, so you can carry on with them and post them whenever you feel like it. :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *fangasm* Synthic 23:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Rules I'm creating a committee to revise and restart the rules and game. See: Rules of Irradiated Earth. *Committee **MineCraftian **Super War Monkey **Sunkist (If you want) (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Defunately getting in on this mow, --Falloutfan08 09:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) As HomieBroSupremeImperialCommander of Irradiate Earth, I approve this action. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:11, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Is this still going on? If so I finished building the New Republic of Nevada, and would like to add it.. Falloutfan08 16:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can add it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) New faction? Excuse me, but can I make a faction in New York/Boston area? Is that okay? I will give more info when I can have the land. CrocodileDundee (talk) 09:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:49, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thanks I'll call it "The Silver Order" Obviously coloured silver. I will go ahead and make the page about it? CrocodileDundee (talk) 00:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Feel free. There isn't really anything going on in Irradiated Earth now, but perhaps you can restart it :) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, in that case can you add to national status my faction, I will assume only admins can, I will also have 4 vaults to add. CrocodileDundee (talk) 20:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, just make the page and stuff so far so I can make sure it abides by some reasonable standards :) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:48, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay The Silver Order (IE) << there is the page CrocodileDundee (talk) 05:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Possible New nation Is it possible to still create a nation in this world? Enclavehunter (talk) 23:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Just have a peak here. Don't feel limited to North America. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:17, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Could something in Virginia and North Carolina work? Enclavehunter (talk) 23:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, as long as it doesn't heavily interfere with the Fallout canon. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:54, December 30, 2013 (UTC)